1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly, and more particularly to a rear wheel axle support assembly for a fitness bicycle capable of clamping and unclamping the rear wheel axle of a fitness bicycle by using retaining portions.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional rear wheel axle support assembly as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a U-shaped front rack 1, a U-shaped rear rack 2, and two retaining portions 3 and 4. On the upper portion of the left and the right rods 11, 12 of the front rack 1 are provided two coupling seats 13 for connecting the left and the right rods 21, 22 of the rear rack 2, so that the front rack 1 and the rear rack 2 are connected in a herringbone pattern. The retaining portions 3 and 4 are disposed at the end of the left and the right rods 11, 12 of the front rack 1 for clamping both ends of the rear wheel axle 51 of a fitness bicycle.
Referring to FIG. 2, the retaining portion 3 comprises an outer cylinder 31, an inner cylinder 32 and a retaining rod 33. The inner cylinder 32 is disposed in the outer cylinder 31 and is provided with an inner threaded hole 321 for screwing with a threaded section 331 on the retaining rod 33. At both ends of the retaining rod 33 are arranged a retaining sleeve 332 and an adjusting ring 333. Furthermore, a locking ring 334 is screwed on the threaded section 331 and located between the adjusting ring 333 and the outer cylinder 31. The retaining portion 4 is structurally the same as the retaining portion 3, so further explanations will be omitted.
As mentioned above, the retaining portions 3 and 4 are used to clamping both ends of the rear wheel axle 51, and by rotating the adjusting ring 333, the retaining ring 332 will rotate clockwise or counterclockwise relative to the outer cylinder 31, so as to clamp or to unclamp the rear wheel axle 51.
Therefore, it is inconvenient and time-consuming for the user to clamp or unclamp the rear wheel axle 51 by rotating the rotating ring 333 of the retaining portion 3.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.